


Homesickness

by thedeadparrot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Pictures, post-its, the return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has never been one for post-it notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during The Return, Part I. I have also gone on record as saying that I'd never write proper SGA fic, but apparently, post-it notes can get me to go back on my word.

  


  
[   
  
](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p08_large.JPG)   


[   
](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p10.JPG)

[   
](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p11.JPG)

[   
](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p13.JPG)

  


[   
](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p14.JPG)

[](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p15.JPG)

[

](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p15.JPG)

[](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p21.JPG)

[

](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/homesickness/p21.JPG)


End file.
